Continuous integration (CI) is the practice, in software development, of merging several developer working copies of code into a snared source code location several times a day and running automated processes to test the quality and functionality of the code. Developers may, at various times, “commit” their working copies of code to the shared source code location; for example, a version control system. Then, at various times, a continuous integration tool may pull the latest merged version of the code from the version control system and run various tests on the code.